Type-55 Directed Energy Rifle/Advanced
| manufacturer= | model= | type=Assault Rifle | cost= | size=*Length: 120cm *Width: 15cm *Height:31cm *Weight: 7.9kg | damage per hit=moderate | magazine=100 battery units | maxammo= | fire= | ammotype=superheated plasma | operation= | rate of fire=full automatic | accuracy=moderate | range=short-mid | era= | counterpart= | counterwep= | affiliation=USR }} The is a Sangheili designed and manufactured weapon, issued through out their military, and allied forces. Description Lodam Armoury's first foray into the world of weapons design, the Storm Rifle had a long and difficult gestation. Initially designed to be match their Storm-class Armour Harness, it was initially meant to be a short-range, high rate of fire weapon. Continual shifts in design, and changing focuses in the war lead to dozens of design iterations and prototypes, many undocumented. The final design didn't leave the forges until 2555. Heralded as the Storm Rifle, it was a fearsome weapon, and quickly took it's place in the Swords of Sanghelios. Lodam Armoury would turn out tens of thousands of these rifles, and most of these would be delivered to the allied factions, though a few were stolen, waylaid or illegally manufactured. After the Blooding Years, while Lodam Armoury still manufactured the majority, they were also built by Iruiru Armoury, the Merchants of Quikost and other guilds, and manufactured under license for select allies. In terms of performance, the Storm Rifle matches the MA6 series rifle extremely well. Its accurate to around 700 metres, effective up to 1000 metres, the high velocity plasma bolts travel at 810 metres a second. It possess a built in holographic sight, allowing the user to engage targets at slightly longer ranges than usually permitted. It has a long barrel, allowing it increased accuracy over comparable energy weapons, its cooling shroud, using a doppler laser cooling system, is mounted above the barrel, meaning when it does fail and the gun overheats, it doesn't burn the user. It is designed with a modular coil set, that can be stripped down, or replaced with a more advanced module, allowing it to be lighter at the cost of rate of fire, or have higher rates of fire, at the cost of heavier weight. These modifications are rarely done outside of specialist units. The weapon carries on the heritage of the Type-25 Plasma Rifle, being simple to use, and robust in a number of environments. Despite being one of the youngest weapons in the arsenal of the Republic, its one of the most widely used, being one of the main infantry weapons of the Republic. Its also used by Kig-Yar irregulars, Devas freedom fighters, and several Jiralhanae packs, such as the Tyraxus Pack who manufacture and modify their own. Variants Fury The cursed legacy of a mad artisan, Fury has long been held in stasis in the keep at Lodam. Sealed with powerful sigils, the weapon has long been taken by the foolhardy to bring about their glory, but always returned, bringing death to every user. It was clad in a super-hardened shell, littered in blood-curses. The hardened shell was vital to contain the powerful energy core within, utilising forbidden secrets from Forerunner vaults. This meant the weapon was more accurate than others, and handled heat build up better. Its secrets still remain locked tight inside, and attempts to replicate it have met with varying levels of success. Blissful Slumber A specially modified variant manufactured by Lodam Armoury in select amounts, the Type-55/A is a monster. It fires high-power plasma bolts that deflagrate on impact, creating explosions. Utilising specially manufactured barrels, loving made by expert armour smiths, and powered by a new coil set, it produces a fearsome hail of explosions. Each is a master-crafted instrument, and utterly irreplaceable, meaning the few are reserved for heroes, commanders, and patrons. Vengeance Accords Built to the exacting specifications of the Special Commando Unit, the Type-55/K is a lightened, shortened variant, meant for the sort of fast-moving, light-weight commando missions they specialise in. Nicknamed the Vengeance Accords, these weapons cut a blood swathe at close quarters, but lack the ranged lethality of their cousins. Foe Breaker A special order, built in honour of those that guarded the Arbiter, these weapons are each a burnished masterpiece, decorated in script that extols heroism and sacrifice. Given to his greatest warriors, as a mark of victory, thanks to the artisan nature of each, they are more accurate and with better all-round performance. Judgement Given Technically built in parts, then shipped to the Tyraxus Tribe for final assembly, the T-55/T is specially made for the Republic's ally. Built with tougher material, and with a lengthened barrel with mounting points for a bayonet, these rifles are prized by the warriors that receive them. They get their own custom stock and trigger assembly, built in by the Tyraxi. Scourge of Shackles Designed and built in secret, these rifles are the Imperator's gift to those who fight for their freedom. Covertly delivered to the Devas freedom fighters, these rifles are seen as a gift with which freedom may be earned. They feature a shorter barrel, and a more robust stock, ideal for close-quarters battles that often come with Devas raids. It also matches this with an increased rate of fire, at the cost of increased heat generation. UNSC Remarks